sfccomicfandomcom-20200215-history
Charlie
|place = Runner-Up (2/16) |challenges = 4 |votesagainst = 5 |days = 39 |season2 = Survivor Fan Characters: All-Stars |tribes2 = |place2 = 16/20 |challenges2 = 3 |votesagainst2 = 5 |days2 = 12 }} Charlie is a human originating from Silent Hill and a contestant on Survivor Fan Characters 1 and Survivor Fan Characters All Stars. 'Survivor Fan Characters' Episode 1: Things Are Looking Real Crazy Around Here As part of the season's twist, Charlie was paired up with Bea, and if both were to make the merge they would receive an advantage to the game. When Drazen was heading to their camp, Charlie was the one who stopped Pat and Hugo from fighting and got Pat to lead them to their camp instead of being lead the wrong direction by Hugo. Later, Charlie and Wendy formed an alliance and talked with each other a lot, and they with Eugene and Hugo aligned to take out Pat, but Hugo flipped on them and Eugene was voted out. Episode 2: I Won It For the Tribe, I'm Unstoppable Charlie thinks that her alliance should take out either Suzanna or Oran instead of Pat like Hugo wanted to do. When Phil joined them after the reward challenge, they all agreed on voting Oran out, but their plan was spoiled when he was kidnapped by Schlipa and Suzanna was the new target. Charlie didn't want to vote her out because they were friends, so she offered Pat a chance to tie it up, but Pat was skeptical and didn't believe her and voted Suzanna, and Suzanna was voted out. Episode 3: Intervention Time When Pat throws Charlie under the bus and tells Wendy and Phil that she voted Phil, Charlie says that she doesn't vote with alliances, and if not she doesn't care. After another loss, Charlie is the one to tell her tribe that they need to get their act together and win. Phil later asks her if she voted with them, and she yells at him and says yes and storms off. This causes Phil to mistrust her because of the scene she made. Episode 4: Come On! That's Ancient History! Hogan tries to demotivate the Drazen tribe and say that Schlipa threw the challenge, and the whole Drazen tribe tries to keep this away from Charlie since she was the most happy with their win. Oran tries to make an alliance with her, but she reveals that she hates him the most out of everyone. When Oran tries to turn her and Wendy against Phil, she tells the rest of the tribe and Oran is voted off unanimously. Episode 5: I Can Think of 100 Reasons to Keep Me When Drazen gets back to camp and wants to celebrate, Charlie refuses and walks off, which causes Wendy and Phil to replace her with Pat. Charlie later tries to talk about strategy to Phil, but freaks him out when she mentions yaoi. In the reward challenge Taylor gets mad at her for bumping into them during the challenge and wants to fight, but they are stopped by Jeff. During the reward she and the girls overhear Phil and Hugo talking strategy. Episode 6: What's the Verdict? Charlie and Pat form a close friendship when they find out the guys are working together but hide it from everyone else as Wendy aligns with Hugo and Phil against them. Later on Charlie and Phil and Hugo try to work Pat onto their side when Wendy is sent to Exile Island, and Pat keeps her vote a secret until tribal council, where she votes with Charlie. Charlie and Phil are put into a tiebreaker which Charlie manages to win and eliminates Phil. Episode 7: Let's Find This Thing! Right after Drazen's Tribal Council, the tribes merged and Charlie became a part of Wichibu. The twist became active, and because Suzanna was voted out, Charlie did not receive a clue to the Hidden Immunity Idol hidden at their camp. As everyone is searching for the idol, Taylor, Hogan, Sky, and Charlie sit in the shelter, bored and depressed. After the Immunity challenge, Wendy stops her alliance from voting Hogan, and they set their target on Craig. At Tribal her alliance tries to get the former Schlipans to flip on Craig, but it fails and Pat is voted out. Episode 8: Oooh, You're Going To Jail Hugo, Charlie, and Wendy search for Pat's clue to the idol, but when Charlie found it Hugo made a deal with Skylar to show him the clues if Sky would help them out later on, which she isn't happy about. After the reward challenge, Taylor overhears Charlie saying she wants the Schlipans out, and Taylor starts an argument between them. After the immunity challenge, Charlie is angry with Rene for throwing the challenge and says that she and Merideth are getting way too cocky. Hugo tells Sky that he owes them for showing him the clues, however Sky doesn't pull through and Wendy is voted out. Episode 9: Okay Psychopath Charlie is angry at Sky for not voting she and Hugo's way and gets even angrier when she finds Rene and Merideth slacking off and not doing work. She and Hugo stick together and turn Hogan, Sky, and Taylor against Rene and Merideth, and Merideth is voted out of the tribe. Episode 10: So Much for My Kind Gesture After Charlie and Hugo form an alliance with Rene, Charlie talks to Skylar and Hogan and tells them that they are competing with Rene over Hugo. Right before tribal council she reminds them again in an attempt to make she and Hugo the swing votes. Charlie comments on how she doesn't want Hogan to go after giving up the reward, and when Skylar gives Hugo his fake idol Rene is voted out. Episode 11: I Think He's Lost it When Taylor cuts her finger, Charlie helps her by keeping pressure on the cut until Bea arrives to heal her. Craig later tried to get into an alliance with her, but she heavily denied him and Craig was voted out unanimously. Episode 12: We Have Our Own Dr. Jeckyl and Mr. Hyde Charlie and the rest of the final 5 sit around the fire and talk about the times when they were almost voted out, where Hugo brags about never getting a vote and having the idol, and Charlie comments on this as annoying. Because of this she makes an alliance with Hogan and Taylor to vote out Sky and get rid of Hugo's idol. After the reward challenge she tries not to say anything, but Sky threatens her that whatever the plan is Sky will foil it, but she brushes him off. Hogan tells her that she may be receiving a vote from Sky, which makes Charlie angry. However at tribal council Hugo plays a fake idol and is sent home by 3-2, and Charlie is left allyless. Episode 13: Ready to Face 7 Pissed Off Jurors? Charlie doesn't want anything to do with alliances at this point and sticks to her rockhard strategy and wins immunity and votes Taylor. After Skylar plays his idol, her vote places Hogan and Taylor into a tiebreaker that Taylor loses. Charlie makes a pact with Skylar and Hogan to not vote bitterly as a bargain of plea. This later helps her to downgrade herself and Skylar to vote Hogan out of the final 2 instead of her, securing her spot in the finals. In the Final 2, Charlie is surprised that she could make it that far, and believes she can win it all. During the questioning she focuses on playing the moral card and telling everyone that she hardly lied or backstabbed. In the finale, she became the Runner-Up to Skylar in a 4-3 vote, where she got Craig, Hugo, and Wendy's votes. Voting History In , Charlie and Phil were put into a tiebreaker, and Charlie won. 'Survivor Fan Characters All-Stars' Voting History Gallery |-| General= CharlieOriginal.png Charlie Finale Sprite Sheet.png CharlieAS.png Charlie Colored.png Charlie SFC6.PNG CharlieASCastRelease.png |-| Survivor Fan Characters 1= Charlie1.png|Charlie gets frustrated. Charlie2.png|Charlie wanting Suzanna to stay. Charlie3.png|Charlie votes how she wants. Charlie4.png|Charlie ruins Oran's plan. Charlie5.png|Charlie the loner. Charlie6.png|Charlie trying to freak Skylar out. Charlie7.png|Charlie discussing the Schlipa camp. Charlie8.png|Charlie gets sick of Rene & Meredith. Charlie9.png|Charlie is sick of the girls. Charlie10.png|Charlie talks game with Hogan & Skylar. Charlie11.png|Charlie helps Taylor. Charlie12.png|Charlie angry that she'll be receiving votes. Charlie13.png|Charlie ecstatic with Taylor going home. Charlie14.png|Charlie answering Craig's jury question. Charlie15.png|Charlie congratulating Skylar on winning. |-| Survivor Fan Characters 6= Charlie16.png|Charlie insulting Kala. Charlie17.png|Charlie questioning Sin. Charlie18.png|Charlie isn't sure about aligning with Vinnie. Charlie19.png|Charlie wants to make a move. Charlie20.png|Charlie kills Omay. Charlie21.png|Charlie gets blunt with Joe. Charlie22.png|Charlie voted out. Trivia * Charlie is the first castaway to win a tiebreaker. * Charlie is the first castaway to recieve a jury vote. ** She is also the first castaway to recieve a jury vote from someone not on her tribe. *Charlie is the highest-ranking member of the Drazen tribe. **Charlie is thus the highest-ranking female member of the Drazen tribe. Category:Drazen Tribe Category:Wichibu Tribe Category:Solaris Tribe Category:Season 1 Contestants Category:Season 6 Contestants Category:2nd Place Category:16th Place Category:Silent Hill Category:Female Contestants Category:Contestants Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:Finalists